


Hollow

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really wanted to write, cold, unaffected Adam. The title came to me today after hearing <a href="http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/perfectcircle/thehollow.html"><i><b>The Hollow</b></i></a> by A Perfect Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

As the encore ended, Adam walked over to the security guard. He knelt down and pointed out the blond fan in the front row.

“Bring him back to my bus.” The security guard nodded and Adam got up and walked away.

Walking through the backstage area, Adam dropped off his mic and ear monitors, heading straight for the bus. A quick shower, if you could call it that, and he changed into his black leather pants and a black button up shirt, which he left open. He slipped his black leather fingerless gloves back on, dressing just for the fan boy. If it wasn't for that he would be in sweatpants and a t-shirt right now. He wasn't regretting it though, he saw something he wanted and was going to get what he needed. Adam walked over and dimmed the lights, just enough so he could see what he need to see. He crawled back onto the bed, leaning back against the red and black pillows. He was still mildly aroused from performing, so it wouldn't take long to get himself ready for the fan boy. His eyes slipped closed as his hand made that familiar journey down his stomach and over the he front of his pants. It may be empty in the end, but he had to admit, having a fan boy please him on his bus always gave him a jolt of sexual energy. The thought of it just now made his cock twitch in his pants. His hand slid back up over the crotch of his pants, so he slowly unzipped them. He pushed them down just enough to free his cock. His leather encased palm, and fingers closed around it as he took one long stroke from base to tip. Adam made himself moan as he took another long, sure stroke. His eyes slowly opened when he heard a cautious turn of the door handle. A smirk lit Adam's face as he watched the blond, who was staring at the floor, enter his room.

Adam spoke as the blond shut the door behind him, “What's your name?” His tone was husky, his need evident.

“A... Aaron.” The blond stuttered. When he finally looked up, he was biting his lip. His mouth quickly dropped open at the sight, “Fuck.”

“Aaron...I like that...” Adam replied watching as Aaron's eyes followed his slowly stroking hand.

The fan boy blushed a little. Adam lifted his left hand, and curled a finger at him. Aaron took a deep breath and tentatively climbed onto the bed kneeling between Adam's legs. His eyes once again on Adam's cock.

“Something you want?” Adam arched a cocky eyebrow.

“Yes...” A small, whimpering sound escaped Aaron's lips.

Adam moaned softly, “Want to suck this? Huh?”

“Can I? Please Adam.” Aaron got brave again and looked up at Adam.

Adam's smile resembled the Cheshire cat as he watched the squirming fan boy beg. It was always so easy with fan boys. Sometimes too easy. He reached down and placed a finger under Aaron's chin,“Then do it.” He felt Aaron shiver at his words, his touch. All Aaron could do was nod as Adam pulled his finger away, leaning back against the pillows again. Aaron dipped his head, experimentally flicking his tongue over the tip of Adam's cock, then swirling his tongue slowly around the tip. He looked up at Adam, and received a smile of approval. It urged Aaron on as he took the head into his mouth, slowly taking what he could of Adam's cock.

“Good boy.” Adam moaned as his hand found Aaron's hair. “Keep going. You want to make me come don't you?”

Aaron answer was to whimper around Adam's cock as he started bobbing his head. His hand wandered down to his own pants. He was getting harder by the minute sucking Adam off.

“You hard Aaron? Huh?” Adam smirked, “You love sucking this rockstar cock don't you?”

Aaron pulled off to answer this time, “Yes... fuck yes. Tastes so good.”

Adam's grip tightened in Aaron's blond locks, and he stared into his eyes, “Suck it, make it fucking shoot down your throat.”

Aaron shuddered as Adam forced him back down on to his cock. He nearly gagged as Adam pushed him to take more than he could. Adam held Aaron there, virtually fucking his mouth. At this point Adam was past caring and just wanted to get off. Hips arching over and over as his fan boy struggled to keep up.

“That's right... Fuck!” With one last thrust into Aaron's mouth, Adam came, shooting down his throat.

Aaron whimpered, trying to swallowing it all. As Adam pulled away, a bit spilled over his lip. Adam smirked as he reached out and slid a finger through his come on Aaron's face. That same finger was shoved into Aaron's mouth.

“Suck it clean.” Adam moaned as he felt Aaron's tongue swirl his finger.

Adam slowly pulled his finger from Aaron's mouth as he looked down to Aaron's hand sliding over the bulge in his jeans. Adam placed that finger under Aaron's chin, meeting his eyes, “You're throbbing for me aren't you?”

“Yes.” Aaron's reply was breathless.

“Get off for me.”

Aaron bit his lip, very nervous, but wanting so badly to do what Adam wanted. Sensing nerves and shyness Adam reached down and slid his hand along the front of Aaron's pants. He leaned closer, and whispered into Aaron's ear, “I want to watch you stroke your cock for me. Watch you come all over yourself because of me.” Adam deftly unbuttoned Aaron's jeans, and slid the zipper down slowly. Adam slid his hand inside and Aaron nearly came undone. “Stroke this cock.” Adam emphasized the command with a stroke of his own. With that Adam pulled away, he pulled his own pants up as he sat back against the pillows.

Aaron moved up a bit, laying back against a pillow near Adam's side. He slid his pants down freeing his cock. He closed his eyes as his hand moved along the throbbing length. Aaron's hand circled the tip, gathering the pre-come leaking there, and slid his now slick hand back down his cock. Eyes still squeezed shut, Aaron kept stroking, he couldn't open his eyes and see Adam's on him it would be too much.

Adam leaned in, whispering into Aaron's ear, “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, staring into Adam's dark eyes.

“That's better. Now stroke it for me.” Adam leaned closer his lips mere inches from Aaron's. “Show me you like being a filthy slut for me.”

“Oh shit.” Aaron moaned, Adam's words making him even harder.

“You like that idea don't you Aaron? Being a little fan boy slut for me. Doing whatever I say, to please me.”

“I... I do.” Aaron's grip tightened, his hand moving a bit faster now.

“The fucking come all over yourself for me slut.”Adam's hand slid along Aaron's stomach, dragging Aaron's t-shirt up with him.

Adam sat back against the pillows again, watching the fan boy next to him. Aaron was barely keeping his attention now. He knew the blond was close to coming, a few more words and he's be a come covered mess, but Adam's mind was elsewhere. A place where this wasn't so empty. He got what he needed, but now it meant nothing. Adam idly tangled his hands in Aaron's hair, as his now empty eyes caught Aaron's.

“Come for me slut.”

Aaron shivered, coming a few strokes later, spilling onto his stomach. Adam reached out, and slid his fingers through the come on Aaron's stomach.

“You're nothing but a dirty fucking fan boy now.”

Adam brought his fingers to his lips, sucking the come from them. The taste meant nothing to him, none of this did. All he wanted now was to be alone, he hoped his eyes would convey that message to the boy at his side.

“You can clean up in there.” Adam pointed to his bathroom door, his tone cold, uncaring.

“Th.. Thanks.” Aaron didn't know what to think of Adam's tone. He got up, and held unto his pants as he walked into the small bathroom.

Adam reached over and grabbed his iPhone, checking his texts as Aaron emerged from the bathroom.

“I um... had a good time.”

“Good.” Adam replied without a glance over as he continued to scroll through his texts.

Aaron looked over Adam one last time, then walked out the door.

The door slammed and Adam knew he shouldn't have been so cold to the boy. He just couldn't look at him anymore. Aaron was just be a reminder of how fucking empty his life had become.


End file.
